The RoyEd Collaboration of Shots and Drabbles
by Reijou
Summary: [YAOI][RoyEd]Don't like, don't read. Like the title implies, it's a collection of RoyEd stories that my friend, RikoChan, and I write. Story Six: Haircut.
1. Voice

**Title:** The RoyEd Collaboration of Shots and Drabbles

**

* * *

About the Collection: **Haaaaah. My friend (Riko-Chan AKA Tisa-Chan) and I came up with an idea to write a collection of RoyEd fics because we had managed to get hooked on the pairing once more AT THE SAME EFFIN TIME. Okay, maybe not the EXACT same time, but we still managed to get hooked. It's like this… twin telepathy thing… and we're not twins. Anywho, yeah, we each take turns posting here (it's on my account cuz we flipped a coin lol) so yeah. You can also make sure who's writing what by looking under the chapter title (always listed under the Author Note) in the posted chapter, and looking at the author under it.**

* * *

Summary:** I miss his voice.  
**Warnings:** **Shounen-Ai/Yaoi. DUH. Don't like it? Leave at once! (hits ground with pole) OH, AND SPOILERS FOR THE END OF THE SERIES AND THE MOVIE. READ AT YOUR OWN DESCRETION.  
****Chapter Rating: K+  
****Disclaimer:** Neither Tisa-Chan nor I own Hagaren, or anything else in this fic that seems to be copyrighted or owned or something by anyone else. The only things we own are the ideas, our love for RoyEd, and Tisa-Chan owns Roy and Ed key chains. Haaaah.  
**Author Notes:** Totally based on the FmA doujin, "Kasumi." But only the parts where Ed is on the phone, most likely trying to call our favorite Colonel/General, but can't. **AND IT'S FREAKY DEAKY ANGST!

* * *

**

**Voice**  
**By: **finalfantasys-child

* * *

I stand there, holding the phone up to my ear, staring up ahead. I do not know what I'm staring at… either the phone receiver or the wall holding it up; I'm just staring. 

Al is happy here, we're together once more, after these two years of being apart. I am happy as well, but I…

Despite feeling so empty, I stay strong for my little brother. I know he's not stupid and I know he's starting to catch onto my acting, but he does not say anything about it. There's nothing we can do about it anyway, we are stuck here, in this world, for the rest of our lives.

I continue to hold the phone up to my ear. The beeping sound coming from the ear piece has become mute to me. I hang up the phone, but do not remove my hand from it. I lift it up again to my ear and dial _his_ number.

After a while, the beeping noise returns. I hate the sound, so I hang up again.

My eyes are starting to sting; I do not know why.

I pick the phone up again and dial his number once more. I hear the beeping noise.

Something wet slides down my cheek. I do not know what's wrong; all I know is that he is not here, with me.

I miss his voice. I miss _him_.

I hang up the phone and debate on backing away from it. Something in my gut is telling me to keep dialing his number.

I automatically reach up to grab the phone and dial his number once more.

Just one more time.

This time, I hear no beeping. Instead, it is ringing.

I feel as though I have just dialed the wrong number. It is not supposed to ring at all.

Someone answers.

"Hello?"

His voice.

But it is not him; I know this. It's his other self, or someone else altogether.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" I speak out. "…I've got the wrong number…"

There is a long silence.

"It's all right." he says and I can feel him smiling. "well then, good bye."

"G-good bye…"

I hang up.

I want to see him, but I know this man will not be _him_. They are the same person, but not the same _one_ to me.

I find myself sitting on the ground, covering my face. I do not know what made me do this.

I miss him so much.

**

* * *

**

End

* * *

**FFC:** There WILL be a part 2! I promise. But it will be after my darling friend, Tisa-Chan, gets her shot posted. So HAH! HAH FOOL! HAAAAAAH!!! (gets beaten)


	2. Strawberries

'Ello 'ello! This is Riko-chan (aka Tisa-chan)! As you know, this is a collab fic with the one and only finalfantasys-child! Anyway, you'll totally see the differances in her fics and mine, so, worry not! Well, I won't keep you any longer! So, go ahead and read, laugh, cry, whatever (btw, my first drabbles aren't the best, so please excuse them! xD). Enjoy!

* * *

**Strawberries**

"Well whadaya know… Looks like that's the last one," a certain blonde alchemist mumbled, glancing from a plate holding a sole strawberry (which previously contained a large pile of the fruit) to the dark-haired man in front of him.

Said man smirked. "Indeed it is."

Both glanced at the single red fruit and back to each other, locking eyes menacingly.

"I want it," Ed stated, glaring at the man in front of him.

"We can't all get what we want now, can we, Fullmetal?" Roy commented, his smirk growing wider.

The teenager just growled in reply. "Let me guess. You want it too."

The Flame Alchemist nodded, smirk still present.

"Then you'll have to try and get if from me!" Ed said, quickly reaching for the strawberry. Sadly, he wasn't the one to bask in the glory of claiming the fruit. "Eh?!"

Roy smirked, holding the strawberry in his hand. "Oh? I thought you said I had to take it from you."

Ed growled, glaring at the taller man. "Bastard. Give it!"

In a poor attempt to grab the fruit from the colonel's hand, he ended up on the leather couch inside said colonel's office. Roy, who was now getting much pleasure in this, held the strawberry up to his lips. Slowly, he ran his tongue over the innocent berry. Ed's eyes grew wide at the slow, pathetic torture. Roy smirked and placed the very tip of the fruit between his teeth, biting off the smallest bit. The blonde alchemist could only sit there and watch in horror. Suddenly, to Ed's greatest dismay, the Flame took a rather large bite out of the poor red fruit. Yet, instead of chewing, he let it linger on his tongue. Making his way over to his seemingly helpless subordinate, he smirked. Leaning down, he planted a heated kiss on the boy. The piece of strawberry was pushed up to Edward's lips. Instantly, the blonde opened his mouth, allowing the strawberry (and his favorite colonel's tongue) entrance. Soon, he pushed the piece of strawberry to the side of his mouth, tongue moving to the much tastier object. The two tongues danced, causing the two men to moan quite loudly. Finally, Roy pulled away for some much needed air. Ed, who chewed the piece of strawberry and swallowed, smiled happily.

"Well?" the colonel questioned, looked at his pleased lover.

"…Strawberries taste much better when accompanied by the flavor of Mustang…" the blonde replied blissfully.

"…Then I have a good idea," Roy said, a smirk coming to his face.

"And what's that?"

"Think of it this way: You, me, _alone_ with freshly bought strawberries, chocolate syrup, and whipped cream. You get where I'm going?" the colonel asked, a hungry look in his charcoal eyes.

Ed grinned, the image instantly coming to mind. "Yes I do, and I like it. …It makes me…quite _hungry_…"

"Good," the dark-haired man smirked; he offered his arm to the blonde alchemist, which Ed gratefully took. Suddenly, the sound of gunshots rang through the air. Instantly, Roy was on the floor, covering his head. Ed, who was also down on the floor, stared up at First Lieutenant Hawkeye.

"No one's going anywhere until you finish your paperwork, Sir," she mumbled, placing the gun back into place. "And _please_ save your sex talk for _after-hours_."

With that, she left, leaving the two alchemists on the ground. At that moment, Ed could've _sworn_ he heard laugher coming from the unfinished strawberry that was so carelessly tossed in a nearby garbage bin moments before…


	3. Milkshake

Hiya! Riko-chan again. Okay, so normally FFC and I take turns, but she's having technical difficulties and told me to post another drabble. So, sorry for the delay!

**Warnings:** Edward dancing, humor (at least my attempt at it), and maybe a wee bit of OOC. Oh! And it has NOTHING to do with the "drink" milkshake! (hint, hint) Other than that, enjoy!!

* * *

**Milkshake**

It was just another day in Central. Roy Mustang sat at his desk, staring at the stack of paperwork that needed to be signed and turned in before noon. Luckily, he still had a couple hours, so a short nap wouldn't hurt. Just as soon as the raven-haired colonel shut his eyes, the sound of knocking was heard. With an aggravated sigh, the Flame mumbled, "Door's open…"

Instantly, the door opened slightly. Peeking inside was a certain blonde alchemist. "…Taisa."

Roy smiled. "Ah, Fullmetal. Come in."

Edward obeyed, shutting the door behind him. Walking over to the leather couch, he plopped down on it, gazing steadily at the man behind the desk.

"And what have I done to be graced with the presence of the lovely Edward Elric?" the Flame Alchemist asked, a smirk coming to his face.

The blonde snorted. "Hmph. Flattery will get you nowhere," was the reply, a smile coming to the boy's face.

"…But you know you like it when I sweet-talk you," Roy whispered, making his way over to his subordinate.

The only reply was a blush and a mumbled "shut up". Instantly, Ed snapped back to reality, making himself comfortable. "Anyway, I came in here to ask you a question."

"Go on," the raven-haired man insisted, cocking an eyebrow.

"…I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to a club tonight…" the Fullmetal chibi whispered, running a hand through his bangs.

The colonel smiled, taking a seat next to his young subordinate. "I'd be honored."

Ed's head shot up, a grin present. "Great. Pick me up at seven."

And with that, the blonde was out the door, leaving a smirking Roy Mustang behind.

oXoXoXoXo

Ed sighed as he pulled his long hair back into a high ponytail. Of course, he was going in his regular getup: black leather pants, black tank top, black jacket, and trademark red trench coat (plus his boots). Checking his appearance one more time and satisfied with what he saw, he took a seat next to Alphonse at the little table that garlanded their dorm.

Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door. Ed got up and turned to Al. "Okay, Al. I'll catch you later on tonight. I don't know exactly _when_ I'll be back, but I'll try to be back before midnight."

"All right, Nii-san. Have fun!" the suit of armor said cheerfully, looking up at his brother.

"I will."

With that, the blonde opened the door. Smiling at the site in front of him, he stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

xOxOxOxOx

Ed sighed as he watched Roy down the last of his of whiskey. He was hoping to have fun that night, but so far, absolutely _nothing_ was happening. No good music was playing and nobody was on the dance floor! With another sigh, the blonde turned to his lover. "…I'm bored," he whined, getting Roy's attention.

"Hm? Bored? Why?" was the reply.

"Because nothing's happening! This was a total waste of money!!" Ed said (rather loudly) as he took a drink of his juice.

Sure enough, right after he made that statement, a rather catchy song came on. At this time, people were moving to the dance floor, dancing in all different fashions. Just then, a rather attractive woman wearing a miniskirt passed by the two alchemists. Roy, being the womanizer he was known for, couldn't help but stare. Thus, this caused Ed to grow jealous. "Whadaya think you're _doing_?!" he hissed, barely getting Roy's attention.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Lighten up, Ed."

With that, the raven-haired man continued to stare. Edward felt his eye twitch.

'_Yeah, I'll lighten up all right. As soon as you show me some goddamn attention!'_

With a smirk, Ed removed his trench coat and black jacket, showing off his flesh and automail arms (and still Roy failed to notice). Untying his hair, he stepped out onto the dance floor, in front of the miniskirt-wearing floozy who was eyeing _his_ Roy hungrily. Steadily, he began to shake his hips, swaying back and forth. Now moving his hips from side to side, he turned around, making sure that Roy had a decent view of his leather-clad rear. Shaking it a little, he slowly brought his arms up and ran his fingers through his loose blonde locks. Feeling tons of eyes on him (including a certain raven-haired alchemist), he leered. Slowly, he dipped down, his already tight leather pants constricting tighter around his back end. Suddenly, Ed popped it. After that little move, he could feel the air grow hotter. More and more eyes rested upon this sexy figure on the dance floor. Roy (who was quite enjoying this) had to balance himself on his seat due to the amount of blood lost from a nosebleed.

Once again, Ed began to steadily shake his hips, running his hands all over his body in a teasing manner. Turning around to face the Flame, he smirked, blowing a kiss in the dazed colonel's direction. Ever so slowly, Ed dipped his fingers into the front of his pants, making the torture go on for the poor Flame Alchemist. Shaking his blonde locks, the Fullmetal chibi grinned. At a snail's pace, he removed his hands from his pants and slipped them under his shirt, shivering slightly at the touch of cool automail on his bare flesh. At this point, everyone except Edward stopped dancing. Now everyone's eyes were nestled on the mini blonde. With one last pop of his rump, Ed shot up. Giving his tush one last shake for good measure, he stopped. About two seconds after that, the song ceased. With a glorified grin, the blonde alchemist made his way over to Roy. Grin still present, he bent down to kiss the raven-haired man's slack jaw.

"Sooo? How'd you like it?" he whispered innocently, plopping down on his colonel's lap.

Still in a daze, the Flame whispered, "Best…milkshake…ever…"

Ed almost fell off Roy's lap at the mention of "milk"…

* * *

And this is EXACTLY what you get after listening to "My Milkshake" for hours on end. xD I know, I know. It's random, but so are my other drabbles that I'll be posting! Oh, and fair warning: I write loads of different stuff. I've got angst, I got humor, I got drama, and of course, my all time favorite, the rot-your-teeth-out sweet, fluffy fics. :3 Just keep your eyes open for more!! xD 


	4. Voice Part 2

**Title:** The RoyEd Collaboration of Shots and Drabbles

**Summary:** The phone is ringing.

**Warnings:** **Shounen-Ai/Yaoi. DUH. Don't like it? Leave at once! (hits ground with pole) OH, AND SPOILERS FOR THE END OF THE SERIES AND THE MOVIE. READ AT YOUR OWN DESCRETION. **

**Chapter Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer:** Neither Tisa-Chan nor I own Hagaren, or anything else in this fic that seems to be copyrighted or owned or something by anyone else. The only things we own are the ideas, our love for RoyEd, and Tisa-Chan owns Roy and Ed key chains. Haaaah.

**Author Notes:** Sort of based on the FmA doujin, "Kasumi." Semi-Angst, I guess, but you know. Maybe it's even worse than the other Voice.

OMG, and I am soooo sorry for the long wait! I actually had this chapter (and the next five of mine) all written down BEFORE we even posted the series all together, but my internet sucks, so... Yeah, and to apologize, I'm posting two chapters (including this one) because Tisa posted two, and she told me to XD So enjoy.

* * *

**Voice (Part 2)**

**By: **finalfantasys-child

* * *

"General, you've finished all the paperwork already?" Hawkeye stares at me with a surprised look. I do deserve that look, though, and I've long since grown out of the habit of letting my paperwork stay until the last minute.

I think it is because things are different now. I do miss those days when I would get a report on how a town was destroyed or maybe a report on a fake Philosopher's Stone…

I hear myself chuckle a bit, realizing I am in no condition at the moment to reminisce on the old days.

I still remember that look he had given me; the look that made me know that it would be the last time I would ever see him again.

I've realized long ago that life is not fair. People get cheated, people die; in a way, there is no Equivalent Exchange.

But after seeing the sad look on his face, it finally hit me that life really isn't fair. I've known that before, but now, I've realized it.

How sickening we humans seem to be.

I set my pen down on my desk and just as I do so, my phone rings. I stare at it for a moment, not knowing why my heart is beating fast. I answer it.

"Hello?" I speak, knowing it wasn't the exact polite thing to say when answering a phone. There is a long silence and before I try to hang up, a voice on the other end talks.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I've got the wrong number…" I can't help but gasp. It's him… but how can that be possible? He is on the other side of the gate; it just doesn't make sense. Maybe it is someone else? No, I don't think anyone else would have his voice.

I feel something in my gut wrench in excitement. I want to say his name.

I realize I haven't answered him yet, "It's all right." I find myself smiling. And just as much as I hate it, just as much as I hate to do it, I must say it. We never did have a proper farewell, not between us. "…well then, good bye…"

I hear him choke on the other end. "G-good bye…" I wait until he hangs up, but I do not set the phone down. I feel like laughing and yet, I do not know why.

Life is not fair; it's not fair at all.

I miss him so much.

**

* * *

**

End

* * *

**FFC:** HAH! That ends the two part series of Voice. Nyah! Take that, fool. I don't know what I'm talking about, don't listen to me.

I just… liked the way I wrote the two Voice chapters. They both seemed like they were written in sort of a 'doujin' format, or something… you know? Gah, it's hard to explain. Ah well. Please review and let Tisa-Chan and I know what you think!


	5. Mirror

**Title:** The RoyEd Collaboration of Shots and Drabbles

**Summary:** He's just not you.

**Warnings:** **Shounen-Ai/Yaoi. DUH. Don't like it? Leave at once! (hits ground with pole) OH, AND SPOILERS FOR THE END OF THE SERIES AND THE MOVIE. READ AT YOUR OWN DESCRETION. **

**Chapter Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer:** Neither Tisa-Chan nor I own Hagaren, or anything else in this fic that seems to be copyrighted or owned or something by anyone else. The only things we own are the ideas, our love for RoyEd, and Tisa-Chan owns Roy and Ed key chains. Haaaah.

**Author Notes:** What is up with me and these really serious stories? I don't know! But I promise you, I'll eventually write a happy one. When I get an idea. HAR HAR HAR!

Er, hm, it's sort of a Part 3/Standalone thing of those two Voice chapters. Think of it as you will.

Sort of based on the doujin, "Lost Heaven." I love doujinshi, very much.

**

* * *

**

**Mirror**

**By: **finalfantasys-child

* * *

I saw him again today. He came over with some food, with that same smirk you had. Al loves his cooking- but for some reason, I just couldn't tell him that it tasted just like yours. Maybe it is because he'll just get sad for me and start saying he's sorry. 

Al already knows I miss you; I don't want it to be worse.

I met him at the library, two years ago. I tried reaching a book, high up in one of the shelves. I was going to stand on my suitcase and get it, but then _he_ showed up. He laughed the same laugh you have and helped me get the book.

I felt angry. Al has already gotten used to his company, after just a month of knowing him, but me…

He's just not you. He and you are different and I'll always know that.

It's just not the same.

He asked me why I would never look at him, the other day. I changed the subject.

Two days ago, he asked me why I was always looking out the window, always zoning out. I changed the subject.

Yesterday, he's told me that he had been watching over me, ever since before we've met, but he promised that he had never tried to peak in our house or anything.

Today, he says he loves me. But do I love him?

No, I do not. He's not you; he'll never be you.

I love _you_, not him.

I do not look at his face, I just stare down, lacing my hands together on my lap.

I feel tears dripping down my face.

I hear him leave the house.

I only see him once in a while now, but I do not talk to him. He and Al talk a lot, mostly about food, and I am happy for that.

It's just not the same anymore, though.

His smile is different; he knows I'm in love with someone else, but he doesn't know that it's _you_, his other self.

It's better he never knew.

**

* * *

**

End

* * *

**FFC:** GAH, GOD DAMMIT! I ended this, and all of a sudden came up with a part two. (bashes face against desk) Wait… I forgot it. Hm. I think it's the lack of sleep or something. I'm up real late at the moment (it's 12:45 am). Hm. I'll come up with the part two later, I need sleep.

(gets up at 5:30 am, goes nuts, and falls back asleep, and wakes back up at 10:34 am, and goes nuts because she hates sleeping in that late) Gaaaah… I couldn't think of the part two, so there won't be one. I laugh at your misfortune.


	6. Haircut

Hi, guys!! Riko-chan again! Heh! As you can clearly see, FFC can post again! YAY!! xD This one is one of my more funnier drabbles (if that's possible. xD), so there's really no fluff or lovey-dovey stuff. Hope you enjoy anyway!

**Warnings: **Humor. Pure, demented, RANDOM humor.

* * *

**Haircut**

"Where are you going?" Roy asked, looking up from his newspaper.

"I'm getting a haircut today," Edward replied, running his fingers through his long bangs.

The raven-haired man gawked at his lover. "A haircut? Why? You look so good with your long hair. Besides, it's your trademark!"

The blonde sighed. "Yes, that's true, but I have a reason! Do you have any idea how many times I've been mistaken for a girl because of my hair? It's so goddamn annoying!!"

"…All right. …But you look so cute with your long hair!"

Ed blushed. "Sh-shut up… Well, I'm going. Is there anything you need while I'm gone?"

The colonel pondered this for a moment. "Hmm…nah. I'm good."

"Okay. Well, see you later."

"Bye, babe."

And with that, the chibi blonde was out the door.

xOxOxOx

"Such lovely hair!" the woman at the barber shop commented, picking up her scissors. "…Are you sure you want it gone?"

Ed nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Alright, then."

The blonde watched as large strands of hair fell to the floor. Smiling slightly, he relaxed as more and more of his beautiful hair was hacked off. _'Ah, no more. I won't be mistaken for a girl anymore!'_

After about an hour or so, the woman placed her scissors on the counter. Spinning Ed around so he was facing the mirror, she asked, "Well?"

The chibi alchemist nodded in approval. Handing the woman the money he owed, he stated, "I like it. Thank you!"

"Of course, dear! Have a good day!"

"You too."

oXoXoXo

"I'm home!" Ed announced, walking through the door. To his dismay, his raven-haired lover wasn't in the room. Walking around the house, he searched for the older man. Suddenly, the sound of a door closing was heard. Marching into the kitchen, the Fullmetal chibi coughed, trying to get the Flame's attention. Roy looked up, almost falling backwards. Gawking in shock, the colonel was only able to squeak out a hardly-audible "E-_Edward_?!"

The blonde grinned. "You like it?"

"Y-your _hair_! Edward, it's gone! It's all gone!! Your beautiful hair is…is…"

Indeed, Ed's hair was…gone. It was short. _Very_ short. In fact, it was short as in Jean Havoc style short. Pretty much styled in the same way, save for his (shorter) trademark parted bangs and antenna. Roy could've cried. His Edward wasn't…his _Edward_ anymore! In his place was some other person, it seemed. Another person who could pass off as Havoc's son! He looked so…so _boyish_ that it actually _scared_ the poor raven-haired colonel. Walking over to the now masculine-looking blonde, he tried to run his fingers through the boy's new doo. To his greatest dismay, he wasn't able to do it. Well, at least not that _well_, anyway.

"…Is that a yes or no?" Ed questioned, crossing his arms impatiently.

The Flame Alchemist just remained silent, staring at the male in front of him.

"Answer the question, Mustang."

"…Fine. You want the honest truth? I don't like it. It's not _you_! It's not _my_ Edward!"

The blonde sighed. "Well, get use to it, cuz it won't grow back for a long time."

After that statement, Roy dashed out of the house, now on a mission to find hair re-growth solutions…

* * *

See?! I told you it was gonna be random and demented! xDD Thanks for reading! Oh, and thank you, reviewers, for all your support! We're so glad you like our random drabbles and shots. It makes me and FFC happy! REALLY happy!! See you soon! 


End file.
